1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmission of digitally coded traffic information and, more particularly, to a method for transmission of digitally coded traffic information according to a standard format, especially according to the TMC method. It also relates to a radio receiver for the traffic information, especially traffic information produced according to the TMC method.
2. Prior Art
DE 35 36 820 C2 already describes the structure of a receiver, in which the standardized traffic information is received. Vehicle traffic information, including predetermined highway and street numbers and route information, chiefly locations and standard text associated with the locations, can be very rapidly transmitted in a coded manner. The highway numbers, the route information and other place names and associated standard texts are stored in a memory and are communicated to a suitable radio receiver. If a traffic obstacle occurs, that information is transmitted digitally in a brief or compact coded form and then translated into a complete message in the radio receiver. Because of that method a complete vehicle traffic message can be transmitted with comparatively few bytes, so that a large amount of vehicle traffic information may be transmitted in a comparatively short time in a data transmission system with small power consumption.
It is troublesome when highway or street designations or place names and associated information have changed due to construction. Then location data, which are no longer readable in form, such as of signs, are reproduced by the radio receiver equipped with a memory, so that the vehicle operator is irritated.